The present invention relates to a software component that, proceeding from a computer operated under an operating system, can be called via a container and comprises one or more sub-components, and also relates to an execution method for such a software component.
Software components are well known. A software component is a program that is composed of runnable code that comprises an interface to what is referred to as a container.
Containers are also well known. A container is a program that is composed of runnable code and comprises an interface to a software component and an interface to the operating system and can be called directly from the operating system. Moreover, the container executes no domain functions. It thus represents a coupling element between a software componentxe2x80x94that, moreover, is arbitraryxe2x80x94and the operating system. It thus enables the running of the software component on the computer.
German Patent Application No. 198 07 191 discloses a program run mechanism and methods for the expansion of a program component system wherein a software component can be called via a container proceeding from a computer operated under an operating system and comprises one or more sub-components.
The development of software components often requires man years. Software components should therefore be optimally simple to produce and modify.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a software component that is simple to produce and modify and an execution method corresponding to the software component.
This object is achieved in accordance with the present invention in a software component that, proceeding from a computer operated under an operating system, can be called via a container, said software component comprising: at least one sub-component having an internal interface for communicating with other sub-components and with said software component, said internal interface meeting the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition; and a common container interface for communication between said at least one sub-component and said container, said common container interface meeting the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition.
The software component comprises sub-components having internal interfaces for communication with one another and/or with the software component, and a common container interface (generic interface) for the communication of the sub-components with the container, wherein the interfaces meet the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition.
This object is also achieved in accordance with the present invention in an execution method for a software component that can be called via a container proceeding from a computer operated under an operating system and that comprises at least one sub-component, said method comprising the steps of: ensuing communication between said at least one sub-component and other sub-components and between said at least one sub-component and said software component via internal interfaces, said internal interfaces meeting the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition; and ensuing communication between said at least one sub-component and said container via a common container interface, said common container interface meeting the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition.
When the software component comprises an extension interface for the communication with an extension component, i.e. the software component communicates with the extension component via an extension interface, it is possible to expand the functionality of the software component without modifying the software component itself. The software component can thus be dynamically extended for the runtime by the extension component. The extension component can thereby be arranged inside or outside the software component.
The production of the extension component is especially easy when the extension interface also meets the Microsoft OCX or the Java Beans definition.
The extension component can, for example, be fashioned as dynamic link library.
These and other features of the invention(s) will become clearer with reference to the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and accompanied drawings.